High intensity light emitting diode (LED) systems are often used in curing systems to emit the radiation required to effect the curing operation. U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,236 discloses one such device. The entirety of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,236 is incorporated herein by reference as part of this application.
Such devices generate considerable amounts of energy. While the function of a LED is to create light radiation, a significant amount of heat is also generated. This heat energy is absorbed into the adjacent structure that thermally contacts the LED elements. Thus, the LED elements will rise to dangerous and damaging temperatures if not adequately cooled during operation. For example, the temperatures can burn a person's skin if touched, the heat can warp reflectors, warp support structures, and the heat can also cause the LED elements to prematurely fail. Thus, there have been considerable efforts to create cooling systems for high intensity LED emission systems.
One conventional system, such as provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,236, circulates a liquid though a water rail defined through the longitudinal length of the LED system. This liquid cooling system is effective, but can be costly and complex to install, operate and maintain. Thus, there is a continuing need to provide effective cooling systems for high intensity LED systems.